An Unexpected Birthday
by Gokai Yellow
Summary: What was going through Chica Barnfell's mind when she arrived at Mrs. Neffler's house on her birthday? Troop Beverly Hills oneshot


"Mrs. Neffler is upstairs," Rosa told me once she offered me a seat on the white couch near the door. "I'll tell her that you're here."

"Thank you." I watched as Rosa took the steps upstairs and I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for her to get out of sight. On the outside, I looked like how I always did - sure, tough, and set in everything I did and said. But inside, I was this close to a train wreck. I looked up to see Rosa entering one of the rooms and I uncrossed my arms, slowly letting my guard down. I looked down at my hands which I placed neatly in my lap, my mind whirring hundreds of thoughts. Why had I come here? Of all places I could have gone, I went to my troop leader's house. It seemed like a good idea when I asked my chauffeur to drop me off at Mrs. Neffler's tonight but now...

"Chika? What's wrong sweetheart?" Mrs. Neffler asked as she shuffled toward me in her fluffy marabou slippers.

My head snapped up at her words and I quickly rose from the couch, letting my arms fall into their regular crossed manner.

"I better go - it was stupid of me to come over here," I told her as I began heading toward the door in a huff.

"Oh no," she said, "sit down, let's talk."

I hesitated for a few moments, tempted to take her up on her offer. Then I could hear the little voice in my head telling me, No don't do it. She won't understand at all. Besides she's just your troop leader.

I headed up the small flight of steps leading to the main hallway, holding back my anger and tears as best as I could. My breaths gave me away though. "I better go," I mumbled as I lowered my head close to my chest.

"Well at least wait until I call your parents to pick you up," she called after me.

That sentence made me freeze and suddenly I spun around and it all came out. "My parents are in Monte Carlo!" I blurted out as my arms came uncrossed. I heard my voice quiver during the delivery of that sentence and I knew it was only a matter before my guard came down completely.

"...Well I guess it will be a while before they get here," Mrs. Neffler replied as she smiled faintly at her attempt to make a joke of her earlier statement.

I looked down at the floor and threw my hands up in the air. As I raised my gaze from the glossy floor, tears began to blur my vision. "It was a last minute trip...they didn't mean to leave me on my birthday." At these last words, my hand went up to my face to cover the streams of tears flowing freely from my eyes. I choked out gasps of air as I sobbed, letting all of my bottled emotions out. Then I heard the clip, clip, clip sounds of Mrs. Neffler's marabou slippers moving toward me and I soon felt her arms wrap around me. My head leaned against her chest and I wrapped my arms around her for support as I cried. One hand stroked my hair and her chin rested on the top of my head.

"I'm sure they didn't," she replied.

I heard another voice in the background, probably Mrs. Herman, whispering to Rosa about this news. Mrs. Neffler patted me on the back and continued to support me as I cried.

"I'm sure they love you very much," she added.

Then I heard Rosa come up to Mrs. Neffler and say in a hushed voice, "Just give me 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," Rosa and Mrs. Herman sang as Rose carried some kind of cake in a basket toward me. I smiled up at Mrs. Neffler, silently thanking her for this. I heard footsteps behind me in the midst of everyone singing to me and Jenny, Mrs. Neffler's daughter, slid in beside me with a big smile.<p>

"Happy Birthday dear Chika. Happy Birthday to yooouuu!" everyone sang. Mrs. Neffler carried out the last note longer than the rest which made me smile just a little wider.

I leaned in, both of my hands keeping my hair back from the flames, and blew until the last candle went out. I straightened up to a round of cheers and clapping from Mrs. Neffler, Jenny, Mrs. Herman, and Rosa. And this time, I let my guard stay down because this is the best birthday ever.


End file.
